full moon
by littlebob16
Summary: THE MATTHEWS ARE BACK, but this time Jewel has found her lifemate. But he's a jerk will she ever get along and come to love him? Alex is new and found his lifemate. but she doesnt like him, can he charm her and get her to love him...like its meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

_**Full Moon**_

_A Matthews Novel_

**Prologue:**

**J**ewel rolled out of bed, turned out her alarm clock, and headed to the shower. After 30 minutes, Jewel emerged from the shower to her closet in a fluffy towel. She opened the closet and picked out her light blue dress and her matching heels. She laid the dress on the bed and the heels in front of the bed.

She sat in at her vanity and brushed her hair. She got up and put her dress on with her heels. Without looking in the mirror she sat back down and did her make-up. She applied water-proof mascara and eye-liner. When she was done, she went to the mirror and looked at her-self.

She looked at her 5 foot curvy figure. Her waist length wavy black hair. Her strapless light blue dress gave the curves on her tiny petite body a more noticeable look. She looked back at her face to study her make-up. Everything looked fine, the eyeliner and mascara gave her soft brown eyes the usual boost and made them 'pop'.

"You look beautiful, as always, but you forgot the zipper." Kallie said from the doorway.

"Thank you. Help me with it?" Jewel said, glancing at her favorite sister.

"Of course." She said, stepping into the room and zipping her up.

"Wear your name pendant." Kallie said and handed it to her.

"Thank you. I feel so old now. Its homecoming now, then prom and then graduation. I guess I better get going. Jaymi and Jenna are waiting." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah. You better. You know things aren't really changing, I'll still visit you and you'll visit me. So it all works out. You're not old either, and you do look beautiful. Hurry up. Mom and Andy want pictures." Kallie said from the doorway.

"Okay. Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes. Thanks Kallie, really." Jewel smiled.

Kallie walked out of the room. Jewel turned to the mirror for a last minute check and walked out. She walked downstairs and saw her family. Destiny and Andy got their pictures and hugs in before she left; her younger siblings complimented her and hugged her. Kallie got her keys and walked her to her car. Once at her car Kallie hugged her and watched her drive off.

She arrived at Jaymi's house, right on time. Jaymi's parents liked pictures too. So she figured she'd wait a few minutes before she went to knock. She picked up her phone and texted Jaymi telling her she was outside. Jaymi texted back saying to come knock. So Jewel got out of her mustang and knocked on her door. Jaymi walked out in a rush and walked up to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Jewel to start the car. Jewel shook her head and climbed in. She started the car and looked at Jaymi.

"Where's the fire, Jay?" Jewel laughed.

"I just wanna get to Jenna's because you know how her mom is with a camera. If we get there now…we should be on time." Jaymi simply relied to her friend.

Jaymi, the group planner and go getter. Jewel thought about what Jay said, and realized that it did make sense.

"That makes sense. But we don't need to rush like there is no tomorrow. You very gorgeous by the way." Jewel said to Jaymi, while turning into Jenna's driveway.

"Thanks Jewel. You look great too. I can't believe how fast this year is passing by; I mean its homecoming and then prom and then graduation."

"I know, but let's get in there and then go…." Jewel said parking the car and getting out.

Jewel and Jaymi walked over to Jenna's door. They knocked once and then walked in. Jenna's mom greeted them with her camera attached to her wrist.

"OH! Girls you look absolutely beautiful. Jaymi, that black dress brings out the color in your eyes and is very beautiful on you. Jewel, that light blue dress shows off your great figure and brings out your brown eyes; it looks beautiful on you." Jenna's mom grinned at them.

"Thanks mom. You look absolutely lovely today as well." The girls said at the same time.

"Thank you. Jenna's dad and I have a date tonight. We're going to have dinner." She smiled at them.

"That's good. You two hardly get out with work and all of Jenna's school functions." Jewel said.

After 5 minutes, Jenna walked out. She wore a red spaghetti strapped dress with matching heels. Another 15 minutes passed by and the girls left. Jaymi climbed into the back of the mustang. Jewel rolled down all the windows and blared the music.

After 5 long hours of dancing, hanging out with friends and eating; Jewel was ready to call it a night. Jenna started a conversation as all the girls made their way to the car.

"Jewel, I can stay the night right? Since Mom's out to dinner and all." Jenna asked Jewel.

"Of course. Jaymi, you up for a group sleepover?" Jewel asked her other friend.

Silence.

Jewel looked into the backseat and Jaymi was out cold. She shook her head and would ask her when she woke up on the car ride. All the girls got into the car and Jewel started the engine.

A police officer knocked on Jewel's window, and asked the girls to get out of the car.

"Is there a problem officer?" Jewel asked, getting out of the car to stand on the passenger side next to Jaymi and Jenna.

"Which one of you ladies is Jenna Prescott?" the officer asked.

"I am. Is there a problem?" Jenna asked, stepping forward.

Jewel leaned over on the hood of her car, letting her vision take over. Jaymi went over to her, and willed her-self to see what Jewel's vision was. The only sounds were Jewel's hard breathing, Jaymi's weeping, and Jenna's angry screams of sorrow.

The officer left, and Jenna looked at her friends. She took a couple of deep breathes. Once she had her breathing under control, she prepared her-self for the demand she asked her friends.

"Jaymi, show it to me. Show me. I need to know how bad. Jewel, you can't fix this can you?" she said looking at her friends, sadly.

"I'm so sorry Jenna. But you know I can't. The only person that can is Sean and he's not that powerful yet, so he can't." Jewel replied silently

"Okay. You ready?" Jaymi said as she raised her hand to Jenna's head and placed it there.

After what seemed like hours, Jenna gasped out. Jaymi took her hand from Jenna's forehead and climbed into the car. Jenna climbed into the passenger's seat and Jewel into the driver's seat. The girls rode in the car for about half and hour in silence. Then when they were about half a block from the school, Jenna decided to speak to her friends.

"So is it always like that for you, Jewel? The visions I mean." Jenna asked Jewel, staring out the window.

"Sometimes. Sometimes worse, sometimes better. I just can't believe I didn't see it. I'm soooo sorry, Jenna." Jewel apologized.

"Even if you did see it Jewel, there was nothing you could have done about it. But we are sorry Jenna." Jaymi added to the conversation before sitting back.

"What do you mean worse? Jewel, they were my parents. They were murdered. There was blood everywhere. That man, he did it slowly and painfully. I could feel a small amount of that pain and it wasn't real…only god knows how bad it felt for them because it was real. Nothing could possible be worse…so there is no worse in the situation." Jenna screamed at Jewel.

"Worse is possible, Jenna. There is so much worse of things that could have happened. Yes, I hate that it had to happen to your parents and yes it's pretty bad and awful, BUT there is so much worse that could have happened. I would know! And for the pain, I know what they went through; I feel every ounce of it. I see and feel everything, as if I'm the one it's happening to." Jewel shouted back at Jenna.

Next thing Jewel knew the car was spinning to the side of the road. She heard everyone screaming, including her-self.

The driver's door was ripped off its hinges and she flew out of the car. She flew into a pole and had the air knocked out of her before she fell to the ground. The car came to a stop a few feet in front of her. Jenna flew out of the windshield and on to the ground to Jewel's right. Jenna was at least five feet away from her. Jewel looked up to see Jaymi fly out of the windshield next and land on the hood. Her cell phone had landed right in front of her left hand. She managed to push the number 2 speed dial and heard the rings.

She heard Kallie's voice on the other line, and all she could manage was a whimper. All she heard was Kallie tell her to hold on and that they were coming and that help for the other car was on the way. Other car? Jewel looked behind her and saw a Mazda crashed into a telephone pole. She hoped they were okay. She turned her head at the sound of sirens approaching. She saw Kallie's black punchy buggy and then everything went black.

**Chapter 1**

**J**ewel rolled over in bed and reached for her clock. When she found it, it read in bright red digital numbers 4:30 a.m. This meant she managed 3 hours of sleep again. What a record….not she thought.

Jewel startled her-self awake with her screams again. She figured she'd be used to it by now, since she's been doing it since….. Jewel shook that thought away. Her Mom said it would be best if she talked about it and got it out in the open, but how could she if it hurt too much to even think about it?

Jewel walked downstairs for a cup of coffee to start her day out. To her surprise Jewel found her Mom by the window. She remembered when she had first came back from her little black out, she had woken Destiny up every morning with her screams. She wouldn't be surprised if she woke the rest of the house as well. She knew Destiny wanted to help so while she was in her 'coma' like stage, Destiny had her mustang fixed. Jewel's only joy left in life, after realizing that two of her sisters suffered too. Kallie saw the event play over and over in her mind. Jean felt the pain from Jewel's screams and nightmares. Eventually Andy had gotten so worried with Destiny losing her sleep; he made Jewel's room sound proof.

"Hey Mom, I didn't wake you up did I?" Jewel greeted Destiny while getting two cups of coffee. She walked over and handed one to Destiny.

"Oh, hi dear. Thank-you. Not at all. You remember Jenna's coming today from her grandparents. She should be here in a few minutes." Destiny said taking the coffee.

"Oh, right. Hmm, school starts today. That was the shortest 'no school because teacher planning' break ever. But that could be because I spent most in a coma." Jewel half laughed.

"Yeah. You know if you're not up to it you can wait another day or week."

"Naw, I'll go. I mean what could happen? I just ask that none of the kids ride in my car with me, yet. Besides, my baby needs to be driven again. I believe that is Jenna's Audi pulling into the driveway. "

Sure enough, there was an orange Audi RSX-8 in the drive way. Jenna got out and started to go to the trunk, when Kallie appeared down the stairs. Jenna's luggage started to carry them-selves to the now open door and into Jenna's room. While this was going on Kallie poured two cups of coffee. She grabbed hers and started to walk back into her room for her morning routine to start. "Show-off." Jewel mumbled to her-self. The door closed as Jenna walked into the house.

"Thanks Kallie for the help." Jenna said.

"No problem. Coffees on the counter, just how you like it." Kallie shrugged and continued up the stairs.

Jewel walked over to her friend and wrapped her into a hug. While hugging her, Jenna started to cry and Jewel let her cry. While she cried, Jewel started a healing session on her, to heal all the pain she's been in. It seemed to work, because Jenna looked up and said thanks. Jewel smiled, let her go and went to get her, her coffee.

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you, Destiny. I'll only be here until after I graduate and get a place of my own for college." Jenna said to her. Destiny walked over and pulled Jenna into a tight hug.

"No problem. Your family and that's what families do for each other. And you can still can me Mom. Jewel will show you to your room, so you can get some more hours of sleep before school." Destiny said looking at her.

"Okay thanks Mom." Jenna smiled at her and followed Jewel to her room.

**Chapter 2**

**A**lex woke up at 6:00 am and he jumped into the shower. He towel dried him-self off and dressed into a black shirt, jeans, and orange converse. Before he left his room, he put on his finger-less gloves and grabbed his bag.

He headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat before he left. He found Marci and Albert his housekeepers making breakfast. Marci and Albert had been married for as long as his parents had, he assumed. They were the only family he had left, since his parents died. They had raised him as their own, along with their other four kids.

Now that he was 18 years old they treated him like the master of the manor. He still respected them and treated them like family. He knew of their desire to retire, but they wanted to wait until he graduated first and had someone else to live with. They didn't want him to be alone in the house.

Alex had the urge to move to Colorado last year when his friend Johnny came back from a spring break visit there. Alex had seen in Johnny's past a 5 foot, black haired, brown eyed goddess. When Alex asked about it, Johnny simply said he wanted to meet her, but she was impossible to find after that one time he saw her. Who and where is this beautiful girl? I've got to meet her. He thought to him-self.

**Chapter 3**

**J**ewel finished her shower and got dressed. She wore a black turtle neck, a dark pair of tight jeans, and her converse. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Great the first day of school and I'm running late. She thought.

Jewel arrived at the school with 30 minutes to spare. She parked next to a blue mustang corvert. She got out of her car and couldn't stop admiring her neighbor's car. She looked at her watch and realized she had an hour and a half to spare until school started. She looked back to the car and started to circle it like a predator and its prey. Such a beautiful piece of work, wonder which stuck-up smug got his hands on it. She thought.

"Hi" a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Oh, sorry…" she looked up to find a boy her age standing on the driver's side looking at her.

She couldn't help but stare. He was just as gorgeous as his car, if not better. He was a little taller than her; he had a very nice toned body from what she could see. He had nice brown soft hair that just made you want to touch it to see if it's as soft as it looks. His eyes were the thing about him that drew her attention. His eyes were a beautiful penetrating blue that a girl could get lost into. She tried, but just couldn't stop staring, which meant only one thing….

UH-OH!

**Chapter 4**

**A**lex arrived at the school an hour and a half early. He parked and entered the office. He was given a schedule and a map. He was actually happy that he finished all his regular school classes. He had three defense classes for his abilities and a study hall session, where he tutored younger kids. He was heading back to his car to dump the map; he'd rather be escorted around the school than have a map in his face. He just reached the sidewalk when he saw a blue Mustang GT pull up next to his car. He stopped and admired the car from far. He saw the door open and a female's leg touch the ground in front of it. Please be as gorgeous as your car….please… He thought. Then she got out.

The most gorgeous woman, he had ever seen got out of the car. She had waist length wavy black hair, she had to be at least 5 feet tall, and when she turned around to admire his car; he saw she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Could this be the goddess he was looking for? No, this girl was no goddess. She was as precious as a gemstone. She was his own little jewel. He thought.

He watched her as she checked his car out. She looked like she was happy and impressed. He couldn't help but stare, but not knowing her name was driving him crazy. He needed to know his jewels name. He thought of how Johnny saw her, as a goddess; but she was so much more than that. She was so many words he couldn't explain or pick just one, to him. His own precious little jewel. His? He thought. He didn't even know this girl's name, but he didn't care. He knew that this girl was his lifemate and he decided that he was going to claim her as HIS lifemate, no matter what.

"Hi." He greeted her, as he approached the driver's side of the car.

"Oh, hey. Sorry…I was just…" She blushed and looked up.

"What are you sorry for? You're just staring at my car, most cars do that. Then we date and break up cause I find out that their just stupid gold-diggers." He smiled at her. Then frowned when he realized what he just said and her smile had faded from her face.

**Chapter 5**

"I don't know what kinda of girl you think I am…no wait I already do. But I assure you I AM NOT LIKE those other bimbos you dated. And if you must know I have my own money and a boy-friend. So there in your face!" Jewel shouted at the boy on the other side of the car.

She knew that her siblings and friends had shown up and were behind her the entire time watching. She didn't care that they were confused and would probably ask her a million questions later when they saw her in study hall. She just wanted to prove to this boy that she, Jewel Matthews was like no other girl on the planet.

She glared at the boy one last time and walked away. She saw her friend Ricky and walked up to him. Perfect. She thought. He's my friend. He's super sweet and he's GAY. So he won't get the wrong idea.

Without another thought, she touched his arm and stopped him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She then hugged him and very loudly said so everyone could hear her.

"Hi honey, I missed you over the break. Come on let's walk to class and talk." Jewel said and shot the boy by his car another look and walked away with Ricky. Poor Ricky, he just walked away with Jewel.

**Chapter 6**

**A**lex watched as the very girl he called his lifemate walk away on the arm of another man. Kicking his tire, he lectured him-self. He looked up to see a girl that was a little shorter than his jewel walk up to him. They had to be related, because they had similar features. This girl that was approaching him was pretty, but not as pretty as his jewel. She had the same color hair, but lighter and it was in a pixie cut. She had brown eyes that were a little darker than her sister's and she was obviously had a different personality than her sister.

"Umm, that could have gone better." The girl said clearing her throat.

"No kidding. I'm Alex, by the way." He agreed with her.

"I'm Kallie, and that was my sister. Look, I hate interfering in other people's lives, but she's my sister and I know this will help her. But if I were you, I'd apologize at the first chance I got. Because she knows that you're her lifemate and that she's yours. So take my advice apologize and your first class is right there. Bye." Kallie pointed at his class room.

The bell rang and Kallie left with the others that she had arrived with. Alex was left in the parking lot for about a minute. He picked up his bag and left for his class.

**Chapter 7**

**J**ewel was sitting in the first of her defense classes; she had finished her regular high school classes earlier in the year. She was just sitting and minding her own business, when she had a vision. She couldn't believe it, her 'friend' from the parking lot this morning was in all of her classes, even study hall.

Just as she was having a self pity party, the door opened. The room filled with his smell; the smell was something she had never smelt before. She loved it though, she wanted to smell more of it; she couldn't pinpoint a certain word or words for the smell. This smell like the person was very complicated. She glanced towards the door and saw him smile at her. He made his way down the aisle and sat right next to her. Great. Just freaken chipper! She thought.

"Hello there again." He greeted her.

She just glared at him.

"Look I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I didn't mean that you were a stupid gold-digger. I meant other girls are, BUT you're different." He tired.

"By different I mean something good, not something bad. Like a freak or something…I'm not helping the situation, I can see why you don't wanna talk to me." He sighed.

Jewel just started to laugh.

"Now your laughing at me. You probably think I'm an idiot." He said

"No, I don't. But I do think that you're not very articulate either." Jewel laughed.

"Well thanks, I think."

"What I mean is that you have yet to talk to me and say the right thing or the most impressive thing. Which I guess in my book counts as the right thing."

"So wanna start over then?"

"It's the least I can do, since you embarrassed your-self miserably."

"I'm Alex Johnson."

"Jewel Matthews."

"So Ms. Matthews, what brings you to defense 101 in Joseph Academy?"

"I'm a nymph. I can do anything with water. I can heal and I have visions. You see I can kill with my abilities or I can be a help with them. Since I don't wanna be a killer I'm here. May I know what has brought you to our lovely campus?"

"Right after you fill this jar with water." He said, holding up a jar. "Thank you. I'm a shapeshifter. I can see a person's past with just the touch of my palm; hence the gloves."

The bell rang ending that period and stating that the next class was beginning in about 5 minutes. Wow, I actually talked to him for the entire period and I actually like him. She thought while grabbing her belongings.

"I can also control ice. Here this is for you, but I got the jar from that cupboard so shh…" Alex laughed.

Jewel took the jar and looked inside. Floating in the water was a beautiful ice colored rose. Jewel was so shocked; she had never gotten a gift from a boy that wasn't related to her before. Without thinking she leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled at her and Jewel smiled back; she couldn't help it. He had given her a gift and gave her warm fuzzy feelings. They walked to their next class together. Jewel staring at her gift and Alex humming to him-self.

**Chapter 8**

**A**lex watched as Jewel carried his gift to her and stared at it lovingly. He felt so good and happy that it was him who put that look on her face. Alex could still feel her lips on his cheek from when she kissed him. He sat next to her in their next class.

"So you don't think I could take you out to dinner tonight, do you?" Alex asked.

"Yes you can. Why couldn't you?" Jewel asked back.

"You said you had a boy-friend."

"Oh, I lied. I was just so upset with you, that I just said it. Ricky is my best GAY guy-friend."

"Oh, so then would you like to go out with me? As in dates and be my girl-friend or just dates if you want."

"I like dates, but I'll only go as your girl-friend." She smiled at him and turned her attention to the board as class started.

The entire class Alex stared at Jewel. Watching her every move and listening to her voice when she answered questions. She occasionally would look back at him and smile. His breathe would get caught in his throat and he would smile back. God, she has such a beautiful smile. He thought.

Alex couldn't help but stare. He sat there and memorized every line and curve of her face, even though he could never forget her. He stared at her soft edible chocolate brown eyes, and every word he was going to say to her would get caught in his throat. He would never forget those, no matter what. He continued his wandering. His eyes landed on he small but round cheeks. They had a faint pink in them, like a soft blush that would always be there. He took in her frame next. Her body was tiny and petite, but had all the right curves in all the right places. She was a 5 foot model and all his. His eyes returned to her face, and landed on her lips. Her lips were nice pouty luscious kissable lips that he could not wait to kiss with his. Her voice sounded like an angel's, but her laugh sounded like a choir of angels.

The sound of the bell ringing ended his thoughts. Jewel grabbed her belongings and put them in her bag and then picked up his gift. He will never in a million years forget the look she always gets when she looks at it.

**Chapter 9**

By the time Jewel had study hall session; she was smiling non-stop and feeling warm and fuzzy. She spent her entire last period talking to Alex. She never counted study hall as a class because she, Jenna, Jaymi, and Kallie were in one group with Jade and Jean. The boys weren't in the group because the school liked to have one gendered groups so the work got done.

Jewel had walked to study hall with Alex, hand-in-hand. He walked her as close to her group as he could get, kissed her cheek good-bye and left with his study hall member Kaleb. After he left, she walked toward her group smiling.

"Hmm…he works fast, I mean weren't they arguing just this morning?" Jenna commented.

"Oh, be quiet. I wanna get the details from her; like why now, she's interested in dating." Jaymi scolded.

"Well I wanna know what's in store for them, since schools coming to an end and all." Jade squealed.

"Do you think he knows?" Jean asked nervous.

"Yes, he does know. And she's not interested in dating him. She's destined to be with him, and the reason their together so fast is because he's her lifemate. She's his lifemate and he's claiming her slowly….so as not to scare her. He's a smart one, that one. I wouldn't allow anyone better for her." Kallie added into the comment as Jewel walked up to the table and sat down.

"Someone looks happy." Jenna pointed out as Jewel looked at the gift sitting in her lap. She figured it would have melted by now, but Alex made it solid ice so it would never melt.

"I know right, she can't stop smiling. Come on jewels, spill us the Details!" Jaymi demanded.

"I don't know what to say. He's just different, we're going out and that's it." Jewel sighed.

"A sigh like that doesn't say that's it. Now spill it out!" Jade screamed.

Jewel told her sisters and best friends the story of Alex and her getting together. She watched their reactions go from big wide eyed to small eyed and sighs.

"And that's it. So I have dinner with him, what time do you think is good?" Jewel asked anyone.

"I think 7:00 is good." Jean chimed in.

"Ok. Oh, he also gave me this, isn't it gorgeous?" Jewel asked setting the gift on the table for them to admire.

Jewel looked over at Alex's table to find him staring at her. The way he looked at her made her feel so beautiful, sexy, and even loved. She had never felt that way before, she wish she knew how he felt about her.

"You know you could ask me and Jean or ask him your-self." Kallie said, reading her mind.

"Oh, then you tell me." Jewel demanded.

"He thinks you're the most beautiful, smart, and genuine girl he has ever laid eyes on. He doesn't think those words even do you justice, but he thinks that it's a start. He can't out how he feels into words, but he knows there good." Kallie said checking Jade's assignment.

"He feels so much affection and when he looks at you, all the air in his lungs gets caught in his throat and he can't explain his feelings. And when you look at him he feels affection, compassion, handsome, and love…just like you feel beautiful, sexy and love when he looks at you." Jean stated while looking at her assignment before handing it over to Jaymi to have it checked.

"Well if he feels the same as you…then why are you still sitting here? Go tell your man to pick you up at 7 and tall Sean and Scott that their riding home with me." Jenna all but pushed her in Alex's direction.

Jewel nodded and smiled. She had never felt so, so happy. She got up and walked over to Alex's table.

**Chapter 10**

**A**lex couldn't help but be happy. He found his lifemate, he got to spend every school day with her, and he had a date with her. He couldn't be happier, or could he?

He thought about what it would be like to wake up next to her every morning, to see her in his bed, and have children with her. Those thoughts made him realize that he could be happier with her, but he had to take it slow; so not to scare her.

He felt affection, compassion, and love wash over him. He looked over to her, and found her glancing at him. She was smiling and laughing with her sisters and had his gift in her lap. She glanced back to her group, but Alex kept staring at her. He couldn't help it, she was just different, and he liked it. Her friends seemed to be telling her something because whatever they said caused her to stand up. At first Alex thought she was upset, but she started to walk over in his direction.

"Hi. Sean, Scott…Jenna said that your riding home with her and Jaymi today." She smiled at two boys in his group. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So how is 7, for you?" Jewel asked turning her attention to him.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Alex said and let her go so she could go back to her group.

Alex watched her as she walked away. He couldn't help it, she was just too beautiful. He loved the way her hips swished when she was walking and he loved the way she fit right under his arm and the feeling of her in his arms…

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by one of the two boys that Jewel was talking to earlier when she was at his table.

"Dude, what's going on between you and Jewel?" Sean asked.

"Well we're friends. We're dating and we have a date tonight." Alex replied.

"So what has caught your attention about her, because you can't stop staring at her."

"She's just different. I mean she is. I can't put into words how much she makes me feel or anything."

"Good. Because that's my sister and if you were just playing her I'd have to get involved. Even if I like you." Sean said.

"That's understandable." Alex said to Sean.

"Good, You know I like you. So does Scott." Sean said grabbing his stuff to walk to Jenna's car.

**Chapter 11**

**4 months later.**

**J**ewel walked out of her room to wait for Alex. Waiting for Alex always reminded her of their first date. Alex had arrived 10 minutes early and Jewel was still getting dressed. He had walked into her room, when she wasn't wearing a shirt and she was so embarrassed. All he did was walk in and closed the door. He walked over to her, picked up her shirt and slide over her head. Then he kissed the top of her head and led her out of the house and to his car.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts; she got up off the couch and went to the door. Alex was at the door, looking as gorgeous as always; she felt like the luckiest person on the planet. The only difference from today and then was the fact that Alex and Jewel have been dating for 4 months. They had been through everything together and her family treated him like family.

"Hello, you're early as usual." Jewel greeted Alex with a hug and kiss.

"Well nothing could keep me from you, my little jewel." Alex greeted her in return.

Jewel and Alex walked into the kitchen to say good bye to everyone before leaving. In the kitchen Sean and Scott sat at the table arm wrestling, Jean and Jade were gossiping over a celebrity's magazine, and Kallie and Destiny were talking and cooking. Newest family members, Jaymi and Jenna were sitting on the floor paint their toes and fingernails.

"Hello everyone. Hi Mom, where'd Andy get to?" Alex greeted everyone.

"Alex!" all the children greeted.

"Hi Alex." Destiny and Kallie greeted from the stove.

"Mom, you look great. The pregnant glow really suits you. Girls, looking lovely as always and I'm glad to see that you're all doing well. Sean. Scott." Alex smiled at each person. "Jewels and I wanted to say hello and bye, before I stole her for the week."

"Thank you, Alex. Of course you guys would want to say good-bye." Destiny turned and smiled at them, exposing a small bump under her shirt.

"Are you sure? I mean I could stay, or….

Will you at least call if you need anything and take it easy?" Jewel asked.

"Of course we will. But we won't be home. We're going to Canada for a month." Andy announced from his perch on the top of the stairs, and started to walk down.

"I'm so glad that your going on vacation. You could use some time to relax."

"Yeah. I thought D, could use a change in scenery for a while. But you 2 have fun, and Jewels don't worry too much. Everyone will call, if a problem occurs." Andy said before hugging her.

Jewel and Alex hugged everyone good-bye; when Jewel got to Jaymi, she couldn't help but notice that Jaymi was still upset. About two months ago Jaymi's parents had disowned her. No one really knew what had happened but Jaymi and Destiny. Destiny had taken Jaymi in as her own since then.

"What are you thinking about? You've been quiet since we left your house." Alex asked walking with Jewel, to their favorite balcony. Right outside the master bedroom.

"Just how my family had gotten so big. I mean, because of my visions, they came to my family; and each time I was almost too late. I saw Scott's Mom die, Jenna's parents murdered, and Jaymi and her parents argue. I know it wasn't their fault that their parents were killed but it's still so sad. And how could Jaymi's parents disown her? I mean is it because they didn't love her enough?" Jewel answered, waiting for Alex to sit. Once he sat down comfortably, she sat on his lap.

"You know that's not true. The person or people who killed Scott and Jenna's parents were cruel. And Jaymi's parents do love her, their just not ready to accept whatever made them disown her. It doesn't matter though because your family and I love them enough and then some." Alex said wiping away the tears that were starting to gather in her eyes. He held her close to him and kissed her hair over and over.

He must have held her for a while because the last thing Jewel remembered was feeling all warm in his arms and then she fell asleep.

**Chapter 12**

**A**lex picked Jewel up and carried her to his bed. She looked so right there, in his bed and surrounded by his blanket and pillows. He'd love to have her in his bed all the time. Why not? I mean she is moving out of her Mom's house…why spend time and money on a place that she's just moving out of eventually to be with him? He thought. Without further thought he decided to ask her to move in with him.

He climbed into the bed and lay next to her. He pulled the blanket over both of them and hugged her body close to his. Jewel sighed and fell into a deep sleep, Alex smiled and fell asleep feeling as if he were in heaven.

A scream woke Alex up a few hours later. He rolled over to see Jewel tossing and turning and screaming her head off. Alex grabbed her and held her close to him before she hurt her-self. Alex looked around the room and saw that the room was filling up with water. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were shut still.

"Jewel, sweetie wake up. You're having a nightmare." Alex reassured her. Before Alex could think he put his bare palm to her cheek to comfort her.

Oh Boy! He thought, and wished he hadn't.

Alex saw Jewel's nightmare. He couldn't figure out why unless that was her past. He only had one way to find out and he had to wake her for that.

"Jewel, sweetie…wake up." Alex pleaded his voice full of concern.

"Alex, what…oh, I'll clean that up." Jewel said waking up and noticing all the water on the floor.

"No don't worry about that. Tell me, why were you screaming, please." Alex said pulling on his finger-less gloves so he could hold her.

**Chapter 13.**

**J**ewel just couldn't believe it. Alex had stayed in the room with her during her nightmare and even held her. He held her and pleaded with her to wake up. He had done something no one has ever done for her before. He made her feel so loved and cherished. She had to give him something in return, and all he was asking for was the knowledge of what occurred in her dream.

Jewel sighed and started to tell her dream. The images started to play in her head again like a video on repeat.

"Well my dream starts when I'm 13 years old. I walked into the kitchen and my Mom and Father were arguing. I had never seen him so angry. I went in to tell them to stop because Jean had been so devastated in the nursery. When I walked in my father was dead and Mom was getting up. She turned to me and asked me over and over what I did. Then when I was about to answer, I'm in a car with Jenna and Jaymi. Jenna and I are arguing, then we start screaming and then I wake up." Jewel said and looked at him.

Alex picked her up and sat her on his lap. He pulled the blanket around them like a giant cape and held her close.

Then he turned to her and kissed her cheek.

"Do you know why you had this nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. These are two past events in my life that I can't forget. I don't want to tell you because it might upset you or worse make you scared of me and then you'll never talk to me again." Jewel said starting to get off of his lap. Alex stopped her and pulled her closer to him. He then turned her in his arms so she was looking at him.

"Jewel, you could never upset me and you know that. I mean we have our fights, but then we get over it and everything works out. And you know you scare me. Hell, your entire family scares me. Anyone of you could kill me at any moment. Hell I even scare my-self, because when I take an animal form I could get so angry that I might hurt you; and that scares me. Other than that you know you could never scare or upset me. But it does hurt that you do not trust me to help you figure this nightmare out." He said looking into her eyes.

Jewel sighed and looked at him. She couldn't deny him anything, just like he couldn't deny her. She loved him to much to deny him. He knew it to, but never took advantage of it. This of course made her love him even more.

"I'm only telling you because I love you." She sighed in defeat as she glanced at his waiting expression.

"Don't worry. Nothing you can say will make love you less. And I mean NOTHING! If anything I'll love you more, remember we all have skeletons buried in our pasts." He assured her.

With one last sigh, Jewel looked down at their entwined hands and started to explain her dream. Starting from the beginning…her father's death.

"One night when I was 13 years old, I woke up to my sister Jean's crying screams. Jade had went over and brought her into her bed with her. Sean had gotten so scared that he climbed into Kallie's bed. We were all up and just sitting in the nursery. I told them I would be back, because we could hear our parents arguing. I was going to the kitchen to tell them to knock it off. When I was at the door it got quiet, I thought it was cause the heard me. But I realized that none of my siblings and I made noise when we walk. So I opened the door and saw my father hit my Mom. She fell to the floor hard and glared at him. I was so angry. I walked in and smacked him in the face. Well I guess he didn't like that because he looked at me and hit me back. I fell on the ground hard. I turned toward him and glared. I got up and punched him. My mom was so shocked; she called my name out in concern. When I looked back at my father, he was getting up and holding his broken noise in his hand. He looked at me and called me the devil's child." Jewel said wiping away some tears, before continuing.

"Without thinking I glared at him. I was looking at him so hard, he started to cough. Then he started to choke but I didn't care. I wanted him to hurt like me and my Mom did. When he fell over he was blue and water was flowing out of his mouth. My Mom ran over to him and checked his pulse. She asked me, if I was okay. I looked at her and realized what I had done. I started to cry and tell her I didn't mean to and that I was sorry…and that I …" Jewel said shaking her head to get rid of the memories.

"Please continue, the only way your going to get past it is if you talk about it. It's okay, I'm right here with you." Alex comforted her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Kallie came in and we hid the body. They younger kids never knew, we told them that he had joined the army and died in combat. We thought we had gotten away with it until spring break. My uncle sent men to come and kill us, for my stupid care-less actions; some how we lived. Then at homecoming Jaymi, Jenna and I found out Jenna's parents were murdered. We were driving back to my house for the night when we started to argue about seeing it late and why. Well Jenna and I were yelling at then we got into an accident. I saw them on the ground and the hood all torn up. I had to help, so I crawled over, my arm was real messed up, but it wasn't broken; I knew that. When I finally got close enough to Jenna I healed her as much as I could, save energy for Jaymi. I managed to find Jaymi's hand hanging off the front of the hood. I grabbed it and healed her as well as I could also. When Kallie and the others came they had bruises and cuts, but I had put my-self into a coma like state." Jewel stammered looking up at Alex crying.

"Shh…Jewel! It's not your fault, you know that. No one holds you accountable, and you guys are all alive…because you saw the things you did and because you healed them. Ok?" Alex comforted her.

Jewel nodded her head and let him comfort her. While Alex comforted her, she realized that she did feel better and that it wasn't her fault. She also realized that no one blamed her for what happened because she usually kept things from happening and succeeded in it too. She had done so much for her family and friends, healing them when something happened. After the attack on Lilly, Scott's mom; Jewel had made sure that Scott had a room in their house and was a member. When Jenna's parents died, she talked to Destiny about her moving in. When Jaymi's disowned her, she talked to Destiny again and got Jaymi a room. She'd be damned if she let two events that weren't to successful take away the good things she had done in her life.

Jewel sat up in Alex's arms and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and her heart melted. All she could see was love and concern for her, not fear or pity BUT love and concern just like before, she told him about her past. Jewel wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her-self into his lap. She turned so she was facing him; she looked at him, kissed him, and thanked him.

**Chapter 14**

**A**lex and Jewel had made love for the first time. It was nothing like he had ever imaged, it was BETTER. He never knew it could be anything like that, that love and affection filling the room was a beautiful thing. She had given him a priceless gift, and his love for her grew even more; knowing that she had given her-self up to him and asked for only his love in return.

Afterwards, he and Jewel slept for an hour, before he had wakened up. Jewel was still sleeping, so Alex just watched her sleep. He liked the look that she had on her face, a look of pure happiness, peace, and she looked relaxed. He thought she should always look like this. She's even more beautiful, than when she's awake and acting in front of everyone, but me.

While Alex looked at her, he could feel all the affection, love and pure happiness that room. He knew in an instant that the sources of these feelings in him were her; the very angel sleeping in his bed, his jewel. He also realized that never wanted to be with out these feelings, which would lead to him asking her that one little question he's been waiting for the right time to ask.

"Am I drooling or snoring?" Jewel's voice interrupted his thoughts as she placed her head into her hand and looked at him.

"No. why?" Alex asked turning his attention to her.

"Because you're staring at me." She smiled at him as she fell on to her back and scooted over until her head rested on his arm and looked up at him smiling.

Alex smiled and hugged her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her soft brown eyes.

"Well your beautiful and I can't help but stare at you. Plus I like staring at you." Alex kissed the top of her head.

"Thank- you. I like looking at you too." Jewel smiled and kissed him.

"Well I'm glad to hear, although I have caught you looking at me a lot, but it's okay cause I like it."

"Ha Ha, your soooo funny. So what were you thinking earlier?"

"Well I'd tell you, but you'll get upset."

"Try me."

"Well I was thinking…since your moving out of your Mom's, I was thinking that you could move in with me. Since we're a couple and all…and remember there are other rooms in the house…so we wouldn't have to share or anything if you don't want too. In fact this is our room, so you could have this one; if you wanted. I'm going to stop talking now."

"You know you never ask me anything without a full story and plan. I think its sooo adorable. And by the way, I'd love to move in with you and stay in OUR bedroom WITH you." Jewel smiled and laughed.

Alex couldn't believe his luck. He felt like the happiest person on the planet. He decided not to press his luck and wait to ask her to marry him. He suddenly felt her go stiff in his arms. He looked down at her and frowned; her face had completely glazed over and she looked shocked.

**Chapter 15**

**J**ewel snapped out of her vision and jumped out of bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black cami out of a drawer and set it on the bed. She then turned back to the drawer and threw clothes at Alex. She was tying her sneakers, as Alex pulled on his shirt and slipped his shoes on. While he tied his, she threw her hair into a ponytail and put on a black choker and her name pendant.

"Care to share with the class Ms. Matthews on why we're rushing like there is no tomorrow?" Alex asked trying to lighten the situation up.

"I just had a vision that we were going to be needed at the house. Kallie's going to call, but by the time we get there it'll be too late. So there pretty much won't be a tomorrow if we don't get there soon." Jewel explained to a very confused Alex.

Jewel got up from the vanity where she sat to put her shoes on and walked out the door with a still slightly confused Alex. She went straight to the car and climbed into the passenger side of his blue corvert. She just had to get to her house; she had no ifs ands or buts, she just had to.

Jewel and Alex arrived at her house 30 minutes later, and ran into the house. Alex walked in and closed the door; he watched as she checked everyone for injuries. Once she was satisfied that everyone was all right, she started to secure the house. Kallie had walked in from upstairs and looked at Alex questioning her sister's sanity. Alex just shrugged and went to sit her down before she hurt her-self.

"Hey jewels, watcha doing home? I thought you were staying at Alex's for the week?" Kallie asked Jewel.

"Yes, I am. BUT my vision said to expect company here soon. So here I am, and I'm securing the house. And I know you knew Kallie. You were about to call me and ask me if I saw anything and that I should probably come home and Alex could come too." Jewel acknowledged her sister while securing the last window. "You should probably call Mom though."

**Chapter 16**

Everyone looked at Jewel like she was crazy, but just went along with it. Eventually Sean and Scott went into the living room to watch some baseball special. Jean and Kallie also went into the living room and read a book and look for some paper work. Jade took that moment to go take a shower. Jewel stood at the window, waiting. Alex walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Jewel, you need to relax. Jean is all tense and is causing everyone else to be tense and snappy at each other. Your Mom is fine; she's probably just busy having fun with Andy, which is why she didn't get your phone call. If some thing does happen here, we're ready. Ok, relax." He said hugging her close and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Jewel had just opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when the lights went out. A protest came from the living room, but what kept her silent was her younger sister's scream from the bathroom. Jade came running out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body, and ran right into Jewel's arms; nearly knocking her over. Jewel caught the shaking and weeping Jade in her arms and hugged her tight. The other children had walked in to the room glumly and sat at the table, when Jewel turned towards them with Jade in her arms all the children stood up. Sean stood up and gave her his shirt and went to check the bathroom for anything that could have scared his sister. Scott went to get her a blanket, and Kallie had her clothes floating down the stairs for her. Jean heated the temperature in the room to prevent her from freezing and Jewel evaporated every water drop on her.

Once Jade was decent everyone sat back down at the table. Scott had given the blanket to her and she was warmed up in it. She told Jewel everything that happened.

"Oh, jewels; it was awful. I was washing my hair and then the lights went out. I was kinda of scared but not really. When I got out and wrapped a towel around me, I glanced at the window. There was a face in the window and I could have sworn he was staring right at me. So I did what any normal person would have, I ran." Jade finished her tale looking at Jewel.

Jewel told her it was okay and sat the table with the others. Everyone waited for their intruders to make the next move. Jean and Jade started to play cards, Sean and Scott started to arm wrestle, and Jenna finally walked into the dining room from her nap. Jaymi was in the kitchen getting a snack for everyone. Kallie sat by the only open window listening to the wind for any sign of something. Alex and Jewel sat at the window watching the front lawn.

Everything started out fine until Alex pointed out a black van that had just pulled up by the edge of the forest by the lake. Jewel looked at the lake and waves started to form and crash violently. Kallie's gentle breeze became a violent rush of air. The weather soon changed from calm and mellow to rainy, windy and foggy. Trees started to move violently with the wind and animals started run from the forest and any near by woods.

Guns started to fire towards the house. Ducked below the table, and Alex grabbed Jewel had landed flat on the floor. Jaymi sent a shield around the house, so the rest of the bullets bounced back toward the people firing at them. Only three bullets made it in and they missed everyone. When the shooting suddenly stopped everyone got up and Jaymi dropped her shield. They decided that the battle was obviously starting.

**Chapter 17**

**A**lex shifted into a jaguar right in front of Jewel's very eyes. She had seen him shapeshift before, but never anything dangerous; usually he was joking around or trying to make her feel better when he shifted. Jewel so taken back by his beautiful fur. His fur was a mid-night black that had a tint of blue if you looked from a certain angle, and it looked so soft that it was like a stuffed animals. She reached out a hand to see if it was as soft as it looked. Her hand touched his beautiful black fur and she couldn't help but think Oh wow, its sooo soft and beautiful. An unexpected gun fire caught the attention of everyone in the room. Jewel felt the something hit her from the front and then she hit the ground hard. When she looked up she saw a pair of concern blue eyes. The jaguar licked her face apologetically when she glanced around to check everyone. Everyone was fine but one person. Jewel pushed Alex off of her and laughed "I'm fine Alex, but Jaymi on the other hand isn't."

She crawled to her friend on her hands and knees just as she was a few feet from her friend's injured body; the front door busted open and then there was a gun in her face. She glanced up and saw that there were at least ten men in her dining room with guns pointed at her and her family.

"What's it with you people and guns?" Jewel asked sarcasm dripping every word. "So what's your name? I assume my uncle sent you."

"Well since you already know and you'll be dead in a few minutes, no harm in letting you know my name. My name's Tony. No more questions; get up and move to the living room now." The head hit-man named Tony shouted.

"Well Tony your not very polite, but fine. Come on gang to the living room." Jewel said standing up.

In Jewel's head**. **

What the hell are you doing?! Kallie screamed in Jewel's head.

I know what I'm doing. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me? Just tell me how many men there are total. Jewel snapped back at her sister.

There are 20 men total and no you never have, even though it seems silly to do it but here we go.

Exactly. Jewel smiled at her sister mentally.

what about Jaymi?

she'll be fine. Well she's a genie so she can't die. So let's get this party started!

Only you could find some humor in a situation like this. And only you could possible have fun doing this.

Thank you. You know I love it when you compliment me. I love you too. Jewel smiled at her sister yet again and then ended the conversation.

back in reality.

"Okay. We're coming. Get that toy out of my face, you little boy." Jewel snapped at Tony and turned to Alex. "Come on boy, we're going to the living room."

**Chapter 18**

Once in the living room, Kallie opened the windows and sent a tornado wild into the living room. Jade started earthquakes. Jean started a fire and Jewel started waves and waves of floods in the room. Jenna started to blow things up and managed to blow the windows up so that it cut everyone. Alex attacked a man and ripped his throat open with his jaws. Scott teleported a man's heart out of his chest and Sean detached soul after soul of the men in the room. Jaymi walked in holding her left arm to her side. She had lighting and thunder bolts crashing in the living room attacking men.

Finally all the men appeared to be dead in the house. They all climbed out of the rumble that had once been their living room to the front lawn. Once outside they all stared up at the house and just sighed.

"Okay it's not that bad. We can fix it and clean it up before she gets home. She'll never know." Sean started to plan out.

**Chapter 19**

**J**ewel looked over her family to see if there were any serious injuries. Jenna had a few cuts and scratches. Jaymi had her gun shot wound that wasn't bleeding anymore and that she refused aid for and a few cuts. Jade and Jean had some cuts and scratches and a few bruises. Sean and Scott each had a small cut on their lips and a few cuts. Alex was still in his jaguar form, so she had no idea the extent of his injuries. Kallie also had a few cuts and a bruise or two. She couldn't see her self but she knew she had a few bruises and a few cuts. She realized that the blown up glass had indeed hit everyone.

A noise had everyone turning around and looking toward the forest. The commotion was coming from the van parked just in front of lake. The doors of the vans opened and the last ten men climbed out.

**Chapter 20**

**K**allie had a tornado that swept up two men and dumped their dead bodies' right on the ground. Jenna and Jaymi turned their attention to the van, and started to destroy it to avoid anyone else coming and attacking them. Jewel drowned a man from the inside out, gave him a heart attack and dropped his body into the lake, a few minutes after the lake spit his dead body by the crumpled pieces of van. Sean slowly had a man commit suicide with the ghosts of his past convincing him. Scott dropped another into the lake for Jewel to drown. Alex ripped the throat of one slowly and painfully. Jade strangled one with vines, while Jean burned two alive from the inside out.

Jewel turned and screamed at the sound of an animal's howl in agony. She saw her beautiful jaguar's body fall to the ground and blood pool around his body. Alex shifted back to his human form and lay vulnerable in the lawn. Not caring whither or not if the hit-men that were closet to her were dead or alive, she ran over to him.

Jewel sat beside him and started to heal him. She pleaded with him not to die and started to cry, when she got no answer. She looked up at the house to see the man who had shot her lifemate. Tony the head hit-man was standing on the porch with a gun looking smug. Jewel stood up and slowly made her way to the porch. She would give him a reason to be smug after shooting her lifemate; he could join the club of bastards in hell who were killed by Jewel Matthews, except he could say he shot her lifemate. She had never felt so angry in her entire life.

**Chapter 21**

**A**lex felt the pain of something pushing its way into his skin and through it. Next thing he knew he hit the ground hard. He was shot and wounded badly, and left vulnerable. He shifted back to his human form which made him even more vulnerable, and watched his family continue to fight. He saw Jewel run over to him and saw her tears falling down her face. His heart broke every time she cried and this time it felt worse knowing that he was the reason for these tears.

He wanted to comfort her, wipe away her tears, and tell her that he was okay. His jewel shouldn't cry, not over him. He saw her look up at the hose to the man who had shot him and was taken back by the emotion in them. He saw so much hatred in them, an emotion he thought didn't belong and shouldn't be there. She stood and her eyes had blue flames hot enough to burn you if you looked into her eyes, and she was surrounded by this weird blue glow that looked deadly if you touched it; yet he wasn't worried about it touching her. He was however worried about the display of emotions and what might happen to her. Alex watched as she slowly walked up to the man on the front porch. Many men tried to stop her, but they only flew into the air because of an under ground volcano of water acted them; soon in fact the entire lawn was covered in them and her family was circled around them.

Alex saw the man on the porch drop to his knees and start to choke. He knew what she was doing, that she was killing him and making sure it was slow and painful. He had to stop her. He looked at all of her siblings and debated who would be able to stop her. Kallie… he thought. If anyone could stop her it was Kallie.

In Kallie's head**. **

Kallie…. Alex called to her.

Alex…what's happening? I've never seen her soooo angry. Kallie said a little scared.

You gotta stop her. Tell her anything, just stop her. If she kills him like that it'll haunt her for the rest of her life.

Hold on. I got an idea. But he has to die, so I will gladly do the honors.

Thanks Kallie.

No problem.

In reality

"Jewel stop. Alex, he needs your help…without it he'll die. I'll deal with him." Kallie said slowly approaching Jewel and inclining her head toward the half dead Tony.

Jewel turned around and looked her and then at Alex. All the hatred and angry that had been there had disappeared, along with all the fire in her eyes and the ring of deadly blue light. She ran over to him and knelt down. She picked his head up and put it in her lap and told him over and over that she was so sorry.

Alex wanted to say that it was not something to be sorry about and that if it was switched positions he'd have done the same thing, but he couldn't talk…he was just too tired. He felt a warm sensation spread over him and heard a beautiful voice telling him it was 'okay and to go to sleep. And I'm watching over you. It's alright sleep. I love you.' He felt like he was in heaven, he had the warm feeling and could hear his jewel's voice. He saw her face one last time and blacked out.

**Chapter 22**

**A**lex woke up a few minutes later to find the he was still on the lawn and that he was still a little sore in places. He sat up slowly and saw his family cleaning up. Jean was burning evidence, Jade was burning the remains and rebuilding damaged parts of the earth. Sean and Scott were helping anyway they could and so were Jaymi and Jenna.

Kallie and Jewel were putting out any access fires and watering anything that needed it. He knew they had yet to start cleaning up the house.

Alex stood up to help clean up the mess that he helped to create. Jewel turned around and ran into his arms. He caught her and just held her close because he needed to feel her and know that she was okay. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her.

"Alex, oh my god…I thought you were dead because you weren't responding to anything. So I decided to let you take in the healing, but I was so worried because you shoed no signs of recovering…." Jewel stammered.

"It's okay. I'm okay and very alive. So now let's check the damage done." Alex said silencing her with a kiss and putting her down.

Alex and Jewel turned to the others and took in the sights with a sigh. Kallie had a swollen lip, swollen cheek, black eye and a bruise forming over her right arm. Jaymi still had her gun shot wound and a bruise on her face. Jade had a small cut on the top left corner of her face and a bloody lip. Sean had a bloody nose, busted lip, and a black eye. Scott looked pretty much like Sean but with scorch marks on his left cheek from the flames on Jean's fires. Jean had scorch marks on her left cheek and a bruise on her right. Jenna had a black eye and a busted lip. Alex had the gun shot wound, black eye, busted lip, and a small cut on the top right corner of his head. Jewel had a black eye, swollen cheek, busted lip, and a bruise on her tummy. Everyone also had cuts and scratches on them from the windows being blown and their clothes were ripped beyond re-pair.

"Oh, boy." Jenna said getting everyone's attention.

"Uh-oh. We're in trouble." Sean declared.

**Chapter 23**

Everyone turned toward the house. The windows were blown out completely. The inside was black from the fires, lighting, and thunder. It was safe to assume that it was still wet too. The belongings had been thrown all over the place and the floor was blown up into the house, like a volcano. Everyone was horrified to find out how Destiny would react.

"We are SO dead." Jade announced to everyone. Everyone just nodded with her.

They walked over and sat on a stone wall close to the driveway. Deciding not to deal with anything right now and to just be happy everyone was alive. Everyone was starting to settle down and relax, thanks to Jean's sending waves of calm to everyone.

A scream had Jewel jump into Alex's lap and hide her face in his chest. Alex stiffening and holding Jewel close to him. Kallie jump three feet into the air, shudder and ducking her head to look as small as possible. Sean falling backwards off the wall. Jaymi and Jenna hiding behind near by rocks and Jade hiding behind the wall. Jean hid behind Scott, who was shaking in his boots. They all knew that scream too well and slowly turned to see Destiny running up the driveway with Andy. They all looked at each other and said a quiet "Uh-oh."

**Chapter 24**

**D**estiny ran up the driveway with Andy right behind her. She was not happy and all the kids knew this. They all slowly came out of their hiding spots and stood in front of her. They all slowly looked up at her, when she was right in front of them and had her back to the house.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Destiny cried.

"Mom, I thought you were in Canada for the month." Jewel greeted her nervously.

"Well when I called my kids on each line five times each and no one answered, I got worried. So we came home to check on you guys. Now what happened?"

"Well we had a small problem, but we fixed it."

"A problem?! A problem Jewel is when your car won't start and I have to come and pick up at mid-night or when it's a small issue like you fell and scraped your knee. NOT when my house is destroyed and ALL my children look like you went to hell and came back!"

"Okay. The car thing only happened once and I was sorry. I called Kallie but she didn't answer. And maybe it was a big problem. BUT we fixed most of it and we can fix the rest of it. Right, Jaymi?" Jewel asked looking at her friend who just nodded.

"Really? Well that takes care of that. Now what happened?" Destiny sighed irritated.

"It's a funny story actually."

"Well enlighten me, because I'm just dying to know how my kids came to look like this…" she said waving her hand at all of them and looking back to Jewel. "And how my last baby…my house came to be destroyed."

While Destiny and Jewel discussed what happened, everyone walked into the house. Once inside, Destiny just about screamed. She looked at Jewel and said…

"First I'm running a nice warm home, then an orphanage, then a hotel, and NOW a morgue. What next?" Destiny sighed. Everyone knew she was just upset and never meant the things she said.

"How about a circus? I like animals." Andy smiled jokingly at her and hugged her.

"Oh….ELEPHANT! We have to have one!" Jean said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"That's the spirit." Andy smiled at the kids who were cleaning up.

"You're not helping." Destiny said.

"Ahh, come on D I was only kidding. I'll just stop talking right now and let you get all your anger out." Andy said leading her into the kitchen.

Once everything was clean and back to the way it was before Destiny left, the children walked into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and waited in silence. Destiny sat there and thought of punishments. She finally got some and looked at her children.

"NO! Mom, it won't happen again I promise. Just not that, it's harsh, evil, and totally against who you are…PLEASE!" Jewel begged her.

"Mom, that's just evil and unfair and totally unbusiness like." Kallie protested.

"I don't care. What happened today was evil and against whom you guys are. And Kallie I can be unbusiness like, because I'm not your boss, I am your MOTHER." Destiny finished the protests.

They other children stared at the other two like they were nuts. Then everyone looked to Destiny in search of their punishments. All the kids were scared; they knew better not to be. Hell even Andy was scared of Destiny in this mood.

"Okay I have your punishments." Destiny finally said. Destiny decided to go from youngest to oldest; starting with Alex.

"Alexander Reed Johnson…you will not be allowed into the garage that was put together for you. You will be sleeping in your room for one week also." Destiny said to him.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex agreed dejectedly, Jewel grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"Jewel Maddison Marie Matthews…You are grounded for one month from the photo shoots and building anything. For one week you also will sleep in your own room. For your week punishments, you two will remain at this house."

"Yes Mom." Jewel sighed and held Alex's hand tighter.

"Jaymi Melinda Irene Adams…You will not for one month use your abilities unless Andy or my-self give you permission or it's a matter of life and death. For one week Jenna will dress you and you will go out every night in the outfits and enjoy your-self. Jewel will get the final say in the outfit to prevent any discomfort. I assume that you will not use your abilities for a non life or death matter, without permission."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jaymi nodded her head.

"Jenna Mary Alice Prescott…for one month you not drive your Audi. You will ride either with Jaymi or Kallie, if you need to go anywhere…if they decided to take you. For one week you will let Kallie pick out your outfit and every night you will go out in it. You will NOT complain about it in the weird whiney voice or we all get to hit you once."

"Alright." Jenna agreed angrily

"Kallie Savannah Isbell Matthews…you will not for one month go to your summer business class. I will call and say you're needed at home. You will also not do anything that is business related. For one week you will let Jewel pick out what you wear, and every night you will go out in the outfit she picks and you WILL enjoy your-self."

"Yes, Mom." Kallie answered scared but confident.

"Jade Penelope Caroline Matthews…you will not go into your greenhouse for one month, you also will do nothing garden related and for one week you will not do anything music related."

"BUT…" Jade started to protest until Destiny held up a hand to silence her. "Yes Ma'am."

"Jean Holli Ann Matthews…You will not do any form of dancing for one month. You will also let Jade dress you for one week, including shoes and make-up."

"Yes Mom." Jean stated sadly.

"Sean Anthony James Matthews…for one month you will not be allowed to do any form of art. For one week you will not have anything to do with animals and you will allow Kallie to choose your activities, Jewel to decide what you will wear during it, Jean to decide how you'll get there, and Jade will decide who goes with you."

"Fine." Sean mumbled.

"Scott Allen Stewart Phillips…for one month you will not do any form of music. For one week, Jaymi will dress you and be able to tell you what to do."

"Yes Mom." Scott answered horrified.

"Not only will you have these punishments, you will also for two weeks walk around with the injuries you get. The only one's that will be healed are deadly or broken ones. If any of you do not follow your punishments, then your sentence will be longer. Do you have anything to add Andy?" Destiny said turning her attention from her kids to her husband.

"Nope, just that dinner is at 7:30. Dismissed." Andy said dismissing the children.

The children then walked out of the kitchen and into their bedrooms.

**Chapter 25**

Closing the door to her room, Jewel turned to Alex who was sitting on her bed still a little shaken up.

"Hey. You okay?" Jewel asked him. Sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand.

"Yeah. Just everything that happened today got me thinking." Alex answered looking at her.

"Oh…what about?"

"I've made a decision that I think everyone will like."

Before Jewel could ask what it was he leaned over and kissed. Before they knew they were both lying on the bed and taking a nap.

**Epilogue: **

**Next day. **

**J**ewel was putting her last box into her and Alex's bedroom. She finished and left the house and walked back to her mustang. Seeing Alex in the passenger seat made her smile and think about how she never thought this day would come. The only thing is that it was a little different then she thought. She was finally moving out of her Mom's house, but not with Jenna and Jaymi like she was planning on before…But she was moving in with Alex.

She climbed into the driver's seat and started the drive back to her Mom's house to finish her week punishment from the pervious day or two.

"That was the last box." Jewel smiled at Alex.

"That's good. Now we won't have to worry about your Mom's glares anymore when we leave the house. I'm glad Jenna and Jaymi found a place." Alex smiled back.

"So Marci and Albert happy in Montana?"

"Happy and retired. They were more than happy to take my offer."

"That's great. You know we can visit them anytime you want. I think we'd like Montana, but I don't wanna leave Colorado, my family's here." Jewel said parking the car and walking into the house.

"Your right. We can and I wouldn't dream of leaving Colorado. I have had the best luck since I moved here. I have better control of my abilities and I found the love of my life…you." Alex said following her.

"That's good. You know I'm glad that you asked me to dinner when we first met and everything else you asked me. I love when you ask me things, and the little stories you add to it, to try and convince me to say yes, when I already am. It's adorable and so cute." Jewel smiled and kissed his cheek as everyone else walked into the room.

"Really? Then I have one more thing to ask you. And I hope you'll say yes without a story this time." He smiled at her and got down one knee. He pulled out a beautiful oval blue topaz ring. That he had once told her belonged to his mother.

"Oh!" Jewel said shocked.

"Jewel Maddison Marie Matthews, marry me?"

"Yes!" Jewel screamed, jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

Alex had caught her, kissed her, and put his mother's ring on her third finger on her left hand. He had officially become the happiest man on the planet and it was all thanks to his little jewel.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
